


Apples Do Fall Far From Trees (If you float)

by SilverButterfly111



Series: Jinx (The Misadventures of one Thackery Binx and Jack Frost) [3]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Jack is mean but makes up for it, Thackery is a grumpy cat, not much else, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: Jack is determined to get a certain cat to have a little fun once in a while. Fun never hurt anyone. Unless it's Thackery.
Series: Jinx (The Misadventures of one Thackery Binx and Jack Frost) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Apples Do Fall Far From Trees (If you float)

**Author's Note:**

> It's the witching hour. And I can't sleep so take some more Jinx shenanigans!

**_September 7, 1802_ **

  
  
  


The fruit hit the earth with an echoing thud. The sound echoed by an indignant shriek from the green eyed feline who fled. Hissing and spitting towards the tree trunk and clung to the wood, scrambling up the bark in an attempt to avoid the sudden attack. Yowling in outrage as he assailant.

Jack chuckled in mischief and grinned as he dodged Thackary's swipe. "Not my fault you got in the way!" Jack protested. Trying to fringe innocence as he jumped from branch to branch with all the weightlessness of a bird.

"You did that on purpose!" The witch-cursed cat hissed. Baring tiny pointed teeth. Jack just laughed more. Shrugging his shoulder. Abandoning the branch to alight upon the Earth to collect his prize.

The red flesh of the fruit was slightly bruised on the side that had impacted with the dirt. Other then that the skin was unmarked by the telling signs of holes that warned of worms.

The winter spirit nods; Satisfied and settled into the grass at the base of the tree and leaned his back against the trunk.

Brushing dirt off of the fruit and taking a bite of the apple. The spirit knew he didn't really need to eat but he liked to. He wondered why in his ninety years of existence he acts so much like a human. He's never interacted with any. Except Thackary- but he can't count the cat as a human despite the others claims.

He glanced up into the borough of the apple tree. His sharp eyes picking out the slightest rustling of leaves that betray where the cat is pacing along the branch.

"Are you going to sulk up there all day or are you going to come down now that you've had your little hissy fit?" Jack asked. He waited uncharacteristically patient for a response. 

He's rewarded with a muffled and begrudging muttering of; "Help me down."

Jack snickered and held the apple in his mouth. Easily getting to his feet and jumping into the air with the aid of a passing breeze. Hovering in front of the branch that his friend is stranded on.

The winter spirit takes the fruit out of his mouth to speak. "I'll get you down if you promise not to scratch me."

Thackery hisses. Jack isn't intimated in the slightest. The cat pins his ears against his head and glares but conceded with a wary flicker of eyes to the ground. "Fine."

Jack grinned and replaced the apple in his mouth. Floating closer and reaching out his arms to encourage Binx to jump.

Cold pale arms wrapped around soft black fur and being a slow reasurring decent back to Earth.

Jack settled back against the tree and opens the cage of his arms to release Binx. The black cat leaps out and lands in the dirt. Kicking up dirt as he runs back and forth. Feeling solidness beneath his paws.

Jack watched with a gentle roll of his eyes and takes the apple out of his mouth to bite it a second time. He likes the taste and he can't exactly place why.

He's had apples before of course, lots of times. It's not even the first time he's been to this particular orchard. Thackary had showed it to him last year when Jack had made the offhand comment that the air smelled like apples.

Thackery hadn't stuck around the first time because there had been a small crowd of village children apple picking. They don't come here a lot anyway. Binx is something of a buzzkill and it takes a lot of pestering from a certain shameless white-haired spirit to convince the cat to loosen up and have a little fun. The first argument of such nature had involved actually stealing Thackary.

Cat burglary for lack of a better term. Jack had felt only slightly guilty to watch the cat pace nervously and look so distressed that he had promptly returned the feline to his self-appointed guard duty of the witches cottage. Once convinced that the candle hadn't been lit and Saelm still remained safe from the looming threat of supernatural vengeance. Thackary had apologized and agreed that maybe he needed to loosen up a bit.

Jack stretched out his hand in invitation.

Binx gave the apple a curious sniff but declined the offer of food. Not that Jack had really expected a cat to eat an apple.

"How'd you find this place anyway?" Jack asked. Offering a question instead.

Thackery flinched and flicked his tail in the grass. Jack immediately regretted the question.

"You don't have to tell me if-"

The cat lashed his twitching tail. It thumped against Jack's knee as the human trapped inside spoke the answer with a pained but determined voice. "My sister and I used it for apple picking like all the other village kids."

The silence that followed this statement wasn't awkward like Jack had feared. Just understanding.

Jack offered a small smile at the image this explanation brought to mind.

"She would throw them at me too." Binx admitted after a few beats of silence passed.

Jack's laughter floated up to the leaves on the wind and he didn't try to escape the indignant swipe from a paw this time.


End file.
